When You and I Clash
by Soy Sawce
Summary: My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I grew up in a troubled house. First of all, my mom and dad have been threatening divorce. Second my sister doesn't want me at her wedding. Third, there's this new guy at my school...Full Summary Inside SxS TxE
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I live in a _somewhat _troubling home.  
>My dad, Kinomoto Fujitaka, and my mom, Kinomoto Nadeshiko, have been threatening divorce ever since...<br>Well, that I do not know.  
>I think it's because my dad's ex-wife steals all of his money all the time.<br>Why does she do this and how? She does because she needs _control_. All she ever needs or wants is _control._ It's irrationally irritating. She does this by using the excuse of her daughter—my step sister's alimony...or whatever it's called.  
>My baka of a step-sister's name is 'Kinomoto' Isaka. Honestly, she will <em>never <em>have what it takes to be a Kinomoto, even though she is blood.  
>The only person in my family who is there for me is my older brother Kinomoto Touya. He is very protective over me, even though sometimes he makes me feel like crap. I like his girlfriend, Kaho Mizuki, too. She is always trying to show me my good sides.<br>My biological father was one of those 'pimp on street' guys. I never met him. I never wanted to.  
>My older sister hates me...she's not even inviting me to her wedding.<br>I know—a lot of 'mys' have been said here. I'm not some conceited slut. I'm actually just a girl in the ninth grade, with emerald-ish eyes (they've lost brightness ever since all these issues) and short auburn hair.  
>Why is my hair short?<br>It falls out from stress.  
>My only ways to escape all of this are through my art—mainly manga and still life—through daydreaming, and through song.<br>Who would go for a person like this? What I mean by that question is who would want to be the friend of a girl who looks stereotypically emo.  
>The only people I know so far are Daidouji Tomoyo, Yamazaki Takashi, and Hiiragizawa Eriol.<br>I get made fun of by the popular group; for example, Chiharu's gang.  
>Chiharu's gang is made up of Mihara Chiharu, Sasaki Rika, and Yanagisawa Naoko.<br>There are more, it's just I prefer not to mention their names.  
>Here's an example of what I mean.<p>

**...**

I rush up in the hallway with my best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo, at my side. She has long black hair with noticeable, self-dyed purple streaks. She wears heavy purple eyeliner but always has this sparkle in her eyes. She may be a little dark, but she will forever & _always _be my best friend. That was our promise, at least.

She has a crush on our other good friend Hiiragizawa Eriol. He has navy blue hair, which you _could _tie in a really short pony-tail. He wears glasses, which frame steel colored eyes. He has a nose piercing but rarely wears it.

Anyway: Tomoyo and I were walking through the hallway. It gets very busy at Tomoeda Preparatory High School. That's only because it's the only public school that provides private-school rules.

And I know what you're thinking. As far as the guys here...yeah, I guess you could say that there are a few cute ones, but they're either taken or just too cocky to get close too.  
>And I know this will be surprising...Will you believe me? Some of these guys have asked me out.<br>Sure, I could've accepted their requests and joined the 'popular group.' But who would want to accept a request just for that? I'm okay with my small group. It's fine just the way it is now.

All of a sudden in the halls, Mihara-San came up and bashed Tomoyo-Chan and I against the walls.  
>"Die in a hole, mutt!" She yells at me.<br>Oh, but I am just tooo~ used to her torturous words/actions. I mean seriously Chiharu, we don't give a—

Oh, never mind that. We're at class now.  
>This class in the morning is what we call home room.<br>"Okay class!" That's Terada-Sensei. For some reason he teaches every grade we go into...probably because he and Rika are having an affair...  
>Oh, did I not say this before? I used to be friends with Chiharu's group. In like, 5th grade!<br>In sixth grade, they got in the wrong groups of people.  
>Chiharu—I mean, <em>Mihara<em>, used to be a star cheerleader, like myself.  
>Nao- Rather, <em>Yanagisawa <em>used to be a writer. Well at least, that was her goal.  
>And Rika...well, you know the story now.<p>

Terada interrupted my thought with a slight cough: "Erhem, anyways, if you're done daydreaming, Sakura-Chan—"Crap. He just had to point me out. I gave a slight blush, which of course made Ri- Sasaki blush with anger.

I giggled in response. Oh, the feelings of hatred coming from Sasaki now! Even Tomoyo laughed a bit.

"...we have a new exchange student! Li Syaoran is his name, and he is coming out...now!" Terada always liked to make us laugh. The whole class and him were practically _best friends_. He took a small confetti gun and as the new student walked out, he popped it.

The new student...oh I remember hearing his name...walked in impatiently.

I was surprised to see that he looked like someone who would be in Tomoyo and I's 'group.' He wore a black hoodie with his dark brown hair sort of like Justin Bieber's (even cuter, but Justin Bieber is so gay!) and copper eyes that seem to be sort of...I don't know...sad, I guess.

I heard whispers from around the room. "He's cool!" "He should sit at our table!" I heard Sasaki and Mihara say that.

Well, now that that offer had been approached, there was no say in plans. He would _surely _join that group.

Terada coughed again. He was ageing, yet so young. "Erhem, Li-San, you may sit over at Kinomoto Sakura's, Daidouji Tomoyo's, Yamazaki Takashi's, and Hiiragizawa Eriol's table. Sit at that head of the table spot next to Miss Kinomoto. Sakura-Chan, please raise your hand." He said while pointing at me.

I nervously raised my hand. _'This is the start of it...' _I thought. _'It's as if fate made him go away from the other group. Well, they have no open seats anyway.' _

I was interrupted from my peaceful thoughts as Li Show-Shao-Syaoran? Yeah that's it. Well he sat down next to me with a thud.

"Kinomoto-San, I presume?" He asked me.

"Uhh...yeah." I said surprised. He knew how to pay attention.

He smirked, "I saw what you did back there. You must have some imagination."

I gulped and didn't reply.

"I like that. I'm Li Syaoran." He smiled and reached out a friendly hand.

"Oh...umm..." I shook it.

"I'm from Hong Kong, China, how about you?" He said.

"I've been born and raised in Tomoeda Japan all of my life..." I said while looking down at my things.

"Oh really, then Konni...Konnichi..."

"Konnichiwa." I finished.

"Ha, yeah, that."

And this little conversation in my high school was just the beginning.

**...**

**Wow, that was my very...9****th****? Maybe 10****th**** story. **

**Well, I really thought this one was pretty good.**

**Please read and review!**

**m(_ _)m **

**~Yasashii Ma~**

**(Shii-Chan)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers,  
>As I write this, I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers...as of right now, that count is two. But that's a good start for a story that got published at 11:08 PM last night, 1017/11. A lot of people have favorite my story, and my email inbox is practically BLOWING UP because of the alerts or favorites and things like that. I would like to thank Nikky and vavete.  
>Here you go...<strong>

**...**

My name is Li Syaoran.  
>I grew up in one of the wealthiest families in China. My nickname there was '富人的兒子李' meaning 'Wealthy Son Li.' I was an eligible <em>bachelor<em>-yuck. I irk at the very sound of that awful word. Anyway, I just moved to Tomoeda, Japan, from Hong Kong, China. I still remember that day like any other...

*Flash...Back*

The rain made hissing noises as it leaped down from the sky as it hit my driveway. For now I was just looking out of my 1-acre long house's largest window. I ran to the back of the house. From that window, you could see my house, which was the guest-house. It was also quite large compared to average Tomoeda houses now.  
>In Hong Kong, I had told my parents that I wanted to become a pianistsong writer about a year before I moved to Tomoeda, Japan.  
>Well, that really set them off. They laughed at the idea of actually having cultural talent. They were probably just jealous because no one in the family had ever had such an idea...<br>My sisters, Li Sheifa, Li Fuutie, Li Fanren, and Li Fenmei, all supported my choices.  
>They had plotted in 'secret' so I could move on my own to Tomoeda.<p>

*Back to Reality*

I was introduced in class, as usual. This had been my 4th school, but 1st Public.  
>The teacher...now what was his name? Terracotta? No, Terada! Well, Terada-Sensei seats me next to this beauty. I'm glad he didn't put me next to all the creepy girls over there. They look like they really wanna do something bad. Like now. To me. Ew.<br>He asked me to sit next to a girl named Kinomoto Sakura. If we ever became friends, I would call her Ying Fa.  
>"Kinomoto-San I presume?" I said nicely.<br>"Um...Yeah." She seems surprised as I interpret it. Funny, she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would want to make contact with a guy. But sense she wears clothes that are in the same mindset of myself, and she's nice, I'll be nice to her.  
>"I saw what you did back there," I chuckle. "You must have some imagination." I tried to smile, but she just blushed and looked down.<br>I decided to fill in the small silence. "I like that. I'm Li Syaoran." I reached out a hand and she seemed to be glad as she accepted it. "I'm from Hong Kong, China, how about you?" I hear it's polite to make nice conversation.  
>"Been in this city all of my life." That's what she said...or at least, what I payed attention to.<br>I couldn't help but look at her eyes. It was like a precious stone had been locked inside of them. It was a faded color of Emerald, but as we talked their color grew more vibrant.  
>"Sakura-San, is it okay if I call you that?" I asked.<br>She nodded and a pink blush rose on her cheeks. I smirked unconsciously and then began again, "Would you want to compare schedules with me? I mean, out of six classes, there must be a big probability that we have at least one class together!" I winked. She blushed again and raised her schedule out of her pants pocket.  
><em>Home Room with Terada-Sensei<br>1: English/History Class with Hanazuki-Sensei  
>2: Science with Kotanabuki-Sensei<br>3: Chorus/Band with Tsubaki-Sensei  
>4: Theology 101 with Yasashii-Sensei<br>5: Independent Studies with Kokoro-Sensei  
>6: Cooking with Igasa-Sensei<em>

I looked at my schedule.

_Home Room with Terada-Sensei  
>1: EnglishHistory Class with Hanazuki-Sensei  
>2: Science with Kotanabuki-Sensei<br>3: Chorus/Band with Tsubaki-Sensei  
>4: Theology 101 with Yasashii-Sensei<br>5: Cooking with Igasa-Sensei  
>6: Independent Studies with Kokoro-Sensei<em>

Wow. I'm surprised I have four classes with her.

"Wow, we have four classes..." She said with a smile.  
>"Then, after homeroom ends, may I have the pleasure of walking with you to English class?" I said politely. At my old school, a lot of girls went wild whenever I was polite, but she just blushed cutely and...did I just say she was cute?<br>"Sh-Sure, if you really want to..." She said.  
>We were having some sort of friendly moment. I felt like I had known her for years.<br>And then I noticed there were other people at the table.  
>The blackpurple hair pale-faced lady introduced herself as Daidouji Tomoyo.  
>The next person was a dude. His name was Yamazaki Takashi. It appeared he didn't even <em>have <em>eyes because they were like...permanently closed or something.  
>The last person at the table was Hiiragizawa Eriol. He had navy blue hair and gray eyes. I didn't pay enough attention to his features, but it seemed as if his eyes were locked in a murderous stare, but his mouth was curved in a smile.<p>

**...**

So I was walking with Sakura-San to English. That's when what's-her-face with the short brown hair with fake blonde streaks just comes up and starts talking to us

"Sasaki...what do you want...?" Sakura gave her a glare with her brilliant, but dim eyes.  
>"Oh, it's just the mere Sa~Ku~Ra~Chan..." 'Sasaki' said. What was Sakura's relationship with her?<br>"Sasaki, don't you _dare_ call me by my first name." Sakura said.  
>"Right on, Sakura-San."<br>"Oh, than can I call him...?" She came up and traced her finger down my neck. It made me feel violated!  
>"Go back to your too-old-for-you boyfriend, Sasaki!" Sakura said with a vein popping out of her forehead.<br>"...I actually came for your help, Sakura..." Sasaki said.  
>"Hoe? My help. Yeah right." Sakura said bravely.<br>"No, really...well, I'm stressing out over Chiharu-Sama."  
><em>Chiharu-'Sama?' And who is this Sasaki person?<br>_"Shut up, Rika-San; you know I don't talk to you, Yanagisawa-San or _her_anymore." I saw Sakura emphasize the word 'her' and shudder as it rolled off her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers,  
>Wow! I've already gotten five reviews and it's only two days after publishing! Thanks to all the people who favoritereviewed and stuff! My email inbox is making my phone vibrate like some sort of creepy piece of machinery in a basement...Oh! Yeah! Anyway, thank you to yem-chan, James Birdsong, Kobatanuki 2-C, and previous reviewers!  
>-Shii<strong>

**...**

"...I don't hang out with _her _anymore." I said so that I sounded nasty. What I had forgotten was Sy-Li...It's not appropriate to call someone I hardly knows first name...even in my mind.  
>"I'm not asking you to. I want your help." Rika asked me.<br>Sy-Li leaned over to me and sort of state-of-obvious-LOUD whispered, "What is your relation with these creepers!" This is when I burst out laughing.  
>I managed to choke through laughs, "Haha, good one, Li-Kun, but actually, we were really good friends in fifth grade. In middle school, I think they just got involved with the wrong people..." I said, my eyes wandering back to elementary...<p>

*Flashing Back!*

"Naoko-Chan, Chiharu-Chan, Rika-Chan, Tomoyo-Chan and I are throwing a birthday party for Touya-Nii-Chan! You all are invited!" I said, ever so young. I used to have beautiful long, honey-colored locks that fell down to my chest, and little bangs that curled underneath my chin. A warm, rosy blush was hinted on my chubby-child cheeks. I was a shorty back then...

"Okay, Sakura-Chan! You're house, right? How old is Touya turning?"  
>"He'll be fourteen in three days!"<br>We were the best friends back then—the five 'popular' buddies. And along with our other guy friends, Hiiragizawa Eriol and Yamazaki Takashi, we were a big group!  
>I remember Mihara Chiharu had the biggest crush on Yamazaki Takashi. You could say that they wanted to get married...it was a MONSTER crush! But in sixth grade...<p>

*Time Skip to 6th Grade*

"Hey, Chiharu-Chan, Naoko-Chan, and Rika-Chan, what's up?" Tomoyo and I would say to them.  
>"Don't call us by our first names, filthy scoundrels." Chiharu flipped her long brown hair and then turned around.<br>"Tomoyo-Chan, what was...that?" I asked Tomoyo and she shook her head, saying she didn't know.  
>We of course told Takashi and Eriol about this dilemma.<p>

*Time skip to 7th grade*

"I still have lingering feelings for Chiharu..." Takashi said to me and Eriol.

*Back to Reality*

"Sa~Ku~Ra...SAKURA!" someone had said, putting the back of his hand on my forehead.  
>I was doing this again.<br>There were certain symptoms I had been gaining from all of these burdens put on my shoulders.  
>1.) My hair fell out<br>2.) I faint every-so-often  
>3.) I fall asleep and scream within it<p>

My face felt hot and I could just tell there was a red blush coming upon my pale cheeks.  
>As my emerald-ish orbs opened, I could now tell that Syaoran was the one who had been hovering above me and helping me out.<p>

"Thank you, Sy-Li." I said.  
>"Please, call me Syaoran." That only made me blush harder.<br>Tomoyo came running up in a hurry, "Sakura-Chan, you have been excused for the rest of the day! Do you want me to come home with you?"  
>I thought back to my house:<br>Drunk mom, probably with another man;  
>Dad at work and making money for the other side of the family;<br>Little sister skipping school and being a brat;  
>Stress. That's all I saw as I thought about it.<p>

"Haha, no thanks, I'll just be going to English now!" I bolted off.

**...**

_**~Syaoran~**_

Did Sakura forget I was supposed to walk with her? And that she had been unconscious for about an hour? She's in...Science now? Yeah. That's it. Ha Ha...Maybe I should go get her?  
>Oh wait, it seems miss forgetful Sakura-San is coming up the stairs...<br>I'll wonder what I'll learn about her in our first class...

**...**

_**Sakura~**_

"Oi, gomen, Hanazuki-Sensei!" I bowed politely as I explained my excuse.

"Uwah...Sakura-Chan, you're supposed to be in your second class! Look around!" I looked around to see Eriol, but he isn't usually in my English/American History class! That must have meant I'm late for science!  
>Don't I have that class with Li? Heehee, I get to see him again!<br>Wow, my girly side is really letting out.

I went back up the stairs to find Li sitting there, seemingly thinking to himself.  
>He looks smart when he's just standing there...and <em>hot.<em>  
>He turns to me and I blush from in recognition of what I had just said to myself.<br>He sort of walks over with a bit of impatience and says, "Smarty, we were supposed to be going to science. Why did you pass out?" He asks innocently.  
>"Stress..." So many people have asked me why: 'I have short hair.' Or 'Why did you pass out?' 'Why must you take medication for something as easy as <em>stress<em>.' And one person after someone found out offered me a drug. I never took, nor take them.  
>"I'm taking you home." Syaoran said. Then Tomoyo pops out of nowhere and says, "I will lead the way!" Thank you, Tomoyo-Chan, for helping me escape awkwardness.<br>Maybe, just maybe if my mother wasn't home, I could rest in peace. Not as in death, but actually sleep with the aid of Tomoyo and her amazing 'secret' tea as we call it.

Secret Tea is the term of where Tomoyo makes tea out of some secret objects.  
>This tea <em>always <em>revives me, aids me, and sometimes I think it can turn into a love potion.  
>Tomoyo is so crazy. But that's why I love her...<p>

So Tomoyo and I are sort of just walking, with our hands in our hoodie pockets. Syaoran isn't saying anything, but he just sort of follows us. I am really dismayed that my mom might still be home.

As we approach my house, Syaoran gapes. Is he not used to houses as big as this?

My dad is a hit man, so he makes about 100,000 yen per day, where he gets a case and plans it out. All though I hate his profession, it keeps my fed and clothed...I sound so modest.  
>My house is at least ¾ of an acre, but I've never kept track. I live on a beach, but it's surrounded by large Sakura trees that sort of cover the sun at day, so it's the perfect place for a stereotypically emo girl like me to live.<p>

I come inside and plop on the couch. It's so soft...I could just fall...asleep...

**...**

_**Syaoran~**_

Sakura fell asleep super quickly on the couch. Daidouji walks into Sakura's large kitchen, which I am still gaping at, because her house is about the same size as my mansion back in Hong Kong.  
>Daidouji takes some lemon, some Sakura petals, and some normal tea and mixes them together.<p>

"Li-San, would you like some tea?" She says and hands me a little porcelain cup, which matches her face.

"Umm...yeah, sure..." I say back. What was I supposed to do, reject it? Besides, it smelled really good.

I drink a sip and then gape. It tastes really good! I set the cup down and look around Sakura's mansion. There's a piano in the back left corner of the dining room, which is down a long corridor, but I can still faintly see its image.

"I'll get Sakura up and take her to her room. Why not look around?" Daidouji says. I nodded and then walk to the piano.

I begin playing some sort of tune I remember from when I had to practice in secret in Hong Kong. Then a woman with long black hair and emerald eyes descends from a long staircase.

**...**

**Wow! Seven reviews! Thanks (:**

**~Shii~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers,  
>At the time I write this you all have impressed me... 3 Chapters= 10 Reviews! Amazing! Arigato!<strong>

**-Shii**

**...**

I continued to play a graceful melody along the keys of the antique piano. It had ivory keys with the black sharps and flats and the tune coming from the hidden part has an amazing sound. A flash of emerald from the left corner of my eyes. They were a pair of eyes, but not Sakura's. A woman with long black hair and soft emerald eyes, a little older-looking than Sakura's, appeared, descending down the staircase.

"Hello, sir, who are you?" She stumbled at the last step, and I got up from the bench and held her straight.

"Li Syaoran...how about you?"

"Kinomoto Nadeshiko...I'm guessing you know my little Sakura-Chan?" She asked me. No way this was Sakura's mom!

"Yes, she wasn't feeling too well at school so Daidouji and I brought her here..." I stammered. Miss Kinomoto kinda shuddered and then 'urked' at me when I mentioned Sakura not feeling well.

"Stress again? Honestly, the child just misses too much school..." Miss Kinomoto shook her head.

"B-But she passed out!" I said. Miss Kinomoto just changed the topic,

"Look, I'm bored. I think you're pretty good looking, entertain me. Let's go get some snacks and watch a movie." She stumbled onto my chest and I just sat her down on the piano bench.

"Sorry, Miss Kinomoto, I'm only like 15 and you're like..."

"A polite boy never asks for his woman's age."

"You're not _my _woman!" I yelled. Was this woman _trying _to get on my nerves?

Then Daidouji and Sakura walked in the room.

"What's all this yelling about?" Daidouji asked.

"Mom, why must you do this? First Takashi-Kun, then Eriol-Kun, and now Syaoran?"

"Oh dang it, Sakura-Chan figured out our game...she's just too smart..." Miss Kinomoto said dramatically.

"Syaoran, were you actually going along with this?"

"Erm...no..."

"It's okay, Sakura-Chan, I'll get Miss Kinomoto back to her room...she's in a bit of a," She began to whisper, "Drunken attitude." Daidouji said, putting her arm around Miss Kinomoto's waste and dragging her up the stairs.

"Thanks, Tomoyo-Chan!"

"You owe me one, Sakura-Chan!" Daidouji said back to Sakura.

"Umm...I'm really sorry about all that...like I said, I have stress..."

"Really? What from?" Honestly, if Sakura is stressing about drunk moms, I know how she feels...

"Mom, dad, step-sister, I'm sad my bro isn't here...the kids at school...hey, you don't want to hear this." She said.

"N-No, I do!" I said.

"Well, my mom and my dad got married, but only cause my mom was old and needed a husband to keep me fed...my dad is a Hit Man...one of the good ones, so we have lots of money, but they often get drunk and stuff...and my little sister is a total weirdo...like rude, obnoxious, and practically like a little boy, _Isaka_, is her name. I have a brother named Touya but he's with his girlfriend on vacation for now, so I'm practically alone...And the girls at school just started hating me all a sudden..." Sakura said sadly. I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, I got to go, but when you want to, we should meet up in a cafe sometime and like talk about my crazy past." I chuckled and gave her a little side-hug.

"Thanks, Syaoran-San!" She said and walked me to the door.

**...**

_**~A few days later~**_

Syaoran and I were in Theology 101. That's when I remembered a few days ago...

"_...we should meet up in a café sometime and like talk about my crazy past." _

Was he asking me out? No, he and I had not even known each other for an hour. That's happened a lot before though...where people whom I barely know ask me out. R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D! That's a song Mihara taught me...

Anyway, I'm going to hold him to that!

"Hey, Syaoran-San, remember the café thing we were planning?" I whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, you wanna meet up at some kinda café today?" He said back. I could feel my cheeks turning pink.

"Yeah, I don't got anything planned." I said.

"Okay, we'll meet up after school!"

**...**

**~Syaoran~**

I kept thinking about what I should say. My past was one of those complicated things I tried not to remember. But it's as if...as if I actually _wanted _to tell her...I felt it bubbling up inside of me, as if I could just scream it out loud. But then she walked up to me.

"Hey, you ready?" She said.

"Uh huh!" I said. We then walked to the café in silence and then went inside.

It was one of those maid cafes. It was really cool, actually. They didn't have these in Hong Kong, so I was what..._excited?_ I guess that describes it.

"So, talk to me, Syaoran-San, what are you and your past like?"

"Well uhh...You sure you want to know?"

"Oh yes...let's see whose stress level is higher..." She giggled. She was girlier in the personality category than her appearance proved her to be.

"Well...It all started a couple of years ago...I was at a friend's house...he introduced me to the piano."

"Ah, I play piano, and sing a little..." She said. I nodded and smiled. "Sorry, please do continue." She said. Then we paused when a manager came up to us.

"Ma'am, you are just too kawaii!" He said with a squeal. I think he was gay, but I was a little protective over his sudden comments towards Sakura's appearance.

"Uhh...thanks..."

"Sir, would you allow your lovely _girlfriend,_" He emphasized the word 'girlfriend' and as much as I felt I needed to protest, I let him continue, "To apply for a job here?"

"Dude, I've barely known him for a week! Maybe eight days or so..." Sakura stammered, a red blush coming off her cheeks, which made me chuckle.

"Oh, then I guess I can just ask you. Well young lady, what is your name?"

"Kinomoto Sakura." She beamed.

"Oh, I see, well, would you like to work here, Kinomoto-Chan?"

I couldn't see Sakura working at a place like this. But then again, she could make her own money...

"Umm..."

She looks over at me. What does she expect me to do?

"She says sure, she needs some money!" I nudged her a bit and we both laughed.

"Okay, then here's my number..." They exchanged numbers and then the manager finally left the table.

"So...where was I?" I said.  
>"Your friend introduced you to the piano." She said.<br>"Oh, well yeah. As soon as I hopped on the bench I was sort of-not to be cocky-but a prodigal pianist. I'm really good."  
>"Good for you, Syaoran-San!" She said cheerfully.<br>"Well, my father is the owner of Li Corp., if you have ever heard of it, back in Hong Kong...so as the only son of my family I'm expected to be the 'heir' and basically take over." I paused. This was the hard part. "But I told my mom and dad I had other interests; I wanted the piano to be my life style!" Well, they got mad and sent me to this cottage thing in the back yard of our mansion and then my four sisters helped me escape...but they sent me here so now I live alone in an apartment." I said. Wow, I hadn't told that story in forever.  
>"That sounds like an adventure! Hey, it's better than livin' at my house...Like what you saw a few days ago." Sakura looked at the table when two maids came over with our food.<p>

"That will be 5000 Yen." They said in unison.

**...**

**So now that I've unlocked Syaoran's past for you, and gotten Sakura a job, what shall come next?  
>Find out whenever I update next.<strong>

**Oh and the next episode is a mini-sode!**

**~Shii~**


	5. MINISODE!

**I am really impressed...  
>4 Chapters=11 reviews and the 4<strong>**th**** chappie hasn't even been reviewed yet because I put it up like...uhh...2 seconds ago? Yeah.  
>Well anyway, this is a mini-sode so it will be small and unrelated to the story. It just has the same mindset, but don't think it influences the series at all. Just think of it as a dream that never ends up happening unless I want it to.<br>-Shii**

**...**

**MINI-SODE 4.5!**

Sakura woke up in her lumpy mattress. Her room wasn't the nicest in the house, because her parents didn't really care about her. But hey, neither did she.  
>There was a leak in the ceiling of her room and cracks sliding down the walls.<br>When she rolled off the mattress, she went straight to her mirror to do the complicated task of putting on lots of eyeliner, to make her eyes voluminously scene.  
>But then when she checked her make-up bag, it wasn't there!<p>

"Hoe? If I don't have my eyeliner..." She began to think of the consequences of not wearing makeup. She'd be made fun of and ugly.  
>"I'll go to Tomoyo's locker later and get hers..." She said to herself and went to her closet for clothes.<br>"HOE? Who replaced my clothes?" She yelled. Inside of her closet were pink dresses, skirts, shirts, cute skinny jeans, bright, floral-patterned clothes, and pink-mini dresses.  
>"Why is everything...s-so pink?" She said as she put on a magenta blouse and a pair of black jeggings.<br>"This outfit sucks." She said as she walked to school.

**...**

She looked all over the school that morning, but could not find Tomoyo! A lot of the boys who didn't recognize her all made creeper-ish comments that sort of made her feel violated.  
>"Fudge off!" She would say with a snicker.<br>She finally found Tomoyo, but Tomoyo wasn't wearing any makeup either, and her outfit was bright and shiny too!  
>"Tomoyo, someone replaced my clothes-" She said at the same time as Tomoyo said, "Sakura-Chan, someone replaced my clothes and makeup-" And then the two girls gave each other a look and knew there had to be a similar culprit.<br>They asked Takashi, and he said he had nothing to do with it.  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Positive!" He said back.  
>They kept searching. Sakura saw Syaoran in the hallway and smiled at him.<br>He didn't recognize her though. He just walked away from her.  
>"UGH! THAT BAKA! HE WILL PAY!" Sakura made a fist at him.<br>"Now, Now, Sakura-Chan, Li-San was probably just unsure if it was you because you have no makeup or dark clothing on." Tomoyo always knew the right thing to say.  
>A day went by, and Tomoyo and Sakura had been asked out by so many guys that they couldn't keep track. They walked home in the rain, and Tomoyo decided she was going to come over to Sakura's house because her mom and step-sister weren't there.<br>"Hoe? That's Kaho-Senpai's car!" Sakura knew what this meant; Her favorite sibling, her brother, Kinomoto Touya, and his girlfriend, Mizuki Kaho, had come to Tomoeda, Japan!  
>Touya had black Justin Bieber hair and dark hazel eyes.<br>Kaho had long auburn hair and amethyst eyes.  
>Sakura walked in the house to find her brother with some bags of makeup and dark clothes in them.<br>"Konbanwa, Kaiju, did you like my little wardrobe-recreation this morning?" He said.  
>"THAT WAS YOU? BAKA I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" She said.<br>All of a sudden, the scene changed into the middle of the forest, and Sakura was just standing in the middle of a clearing. Then Syaoran came along and was like, "Sakura-Chan, you look quite good with that outfit on." He said, which made Sakura blush. Then they started to lean in...as if for a ki-  
>And then Sakura woke up from her dream.<p>

**~THE END~**

**Mini-Sode Style! Keep reading for the real next chapter 5 of 'When You and I Clash' by me, Yasashii Ma!**

**Ja Ne!**

**~Shii!~**


End file.
